


Ties

by pottymouthno



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: ??????? i guess, End Game Spoilers, Engagement, M/M, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottymouthno/pseuds/pottymouthno
Summary: Strings abound. Tying the knot.





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoiler(s).  
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any typos or weird grammar as always.

The sounds of cooking fills the air as Ash fiddles with some string at hand. He hums in contemplation as he glances over at Eiji, bustling in the kitchen. His gaze settles on Eiji, watching his every move, a strange sense of calm blankets over him. As Eiji’s eyes catch him, he beckons him over with a wave of his hand, sitting up on the bed.  
Eiji walks over, wash cloth in hand, as he stares at Ash with curiosity.  
“What is it?”  
“Give me your hand,” Ash says, eyes never straying from Eiji’s face. “Other hand.”  
Ash’s left hand was held out in a fist as he waits. As Eiji’s hand reaches out, Ash releases what was in his grasp, causes Eiji to stumble forward to catch it.  
“Hey!” He’s scowling at Ash’s smug face before looking down at his palm. “… A ring?”  
In his left palm lays a simple, golden ring. A thin, red string is tied to it, trailing away towards Ash. Eyes follow the string, leading to Ash’s pinky finger.  
“I’ve heard about the legend of the red string,” Ash smiles as Eiji looks back at him. “Sounds like a promise. In America, we don’t have red strings of fate, so I thought of something else.”  
Ash picks up the ring, a gentle look on his face as he keeps his gaze on Eiji. He slips the ring on, watching, waiting. “So?”  
Eiji gives a huff of a laugh before lifting Ash’s left pinky to his lips, a soft kiss blessing it.  
“Yes,” Eiji breathes, moving forward until their close enough to feel Ash’s breath, left hand moving to cup Ash’s face. “But you don’t have a ring.”  
“Didn’t think that far.”  
“Stupid.” Eiji laughs. “We’ll look for one, later.”  
He steps back, elation filling his very soul, before giving a kiss to the ring, eyes closed as he makes a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Scene removed from end (because it wouldn't be me without angst):
> 
> When Eiji opens his eyes, he’s staring at the wall, a projection of Ash flickering in front of him, a copy of the photo in his hands. Looking down at the photo only draws his eyes to the ring dangling on red string, a cold reminder of a promise that was never fulfilled. Tears flow as resignation settles in.  
> “I’ll never forget you.”
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> I posted art for it on my twitter @jay_cactus


End file.
